creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ultrakirbyfan100
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ultrakirbyfan100 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mr.Zalgopasta (Talk) 00:23, 2012 August 14 -- Evra the Kid (talk) 00:41, August 14, 2012 (UTC) A little warning. Please, don't post Sonic pastas. We are not accepting them again until April. I suggest you give the blacklisted subjects a good once-over to see what stories you can't post directly to this wiki. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 20:52, February 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: No, I don't hate you. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 20:20, April 29, 2013 (UTC) re. Well, sorry to hear that and I hope things get better, but that is no excuse for breaking rules. By the way... ...that isn't an excuse for vandalism too. Blanking pages that belong to other people IS vandalism, and if you ever do it again, you get a ban from the whole Wiki. You have been warned. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 20:32, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Spam Pages A page you have recently created has been deleted because it was considered spam. In addition to having the page deleted, you have been awarded an automatic 3-day ban from editing. The next time you post a spam page, you will be banned for a week. In the future, contribute quality content. If you really must post a Horrible Troll Pasta, add it to and not here. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 07:22, May 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: No, sorry. I have never used that program. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 13:30, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Blacklisted Subject Due to excessive similar posts, certain story elements are now blacklisted, or no longer allowed on this website. Please make note of this. Your post has been deleted due to being similar to previous posts. For more information on this, please read . If you wish to post about these subjects, add them to or use . The first offense of this rule is only a warning, but a second offense will result in a ban. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 13:14, June 8, 2013 (UTC)